El rostro de la muerte
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Al parecer, volver a Hogwarts después de la guerra le augura a Draco lo que parece va a ser un año de mierda. Sobre todo cuando el simple hecho de poder ver esos malditos animales le recuerda todo lo que tuvo que vivir hace apenas unos meses. Pero quizás, y sólo quizás, haya algunas cosas que lo hagan cambiar de parecer. Para la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortifago"


**_Este humilde OneShot participa de la "Dramione Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortifago", para el cual he utilizado el Prompt: Thestrall. Es pequeñito (en comparación a lo que suelo escribir) y sencillo, pero espero que sea de su agrado!_**

 ** _Feliz 1 de Septiembre, tengan un excelente comienzo escolar en Hogwarts :)_**

* * *

 **El rostro de la Muerte**

El 1 de Septiembre se caracterizaba por ser un día que se veía reflejado en la sonrisa y la alegría de todos los niños que circulaban por King Cross y atravesaban el muro del andén ¾, más ese año parecía ser la excepción.

La guerra todavía se notaba en los rostros cansados, en las sonrisas tristes, en los ojos sin brillo.

Los pequeños que recién cumplían sus 11 años y recorrían aquél lugar por primera vez miraban hacia todos lados intimidados, sintiéndose fuera de ese clima y silencioso entendimiento que los más adultos parecían compartir

Draco Malfoy se mantenía recluido en un rincón. Trataba de mantenerse oculto por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que le fuese posible, hasta que le fuera inevitable salir para tener que abordar el Expreso.

Estaba solo. Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre que se había auto-impuesto una especie de prisión domiciliaria. Quizá él la hubiese imitado en acción de no ser que el Ministerio lo obligaba a continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts como parte de su sentencia. Su madre sostenía que eso era una nimiedad comparado con pasar una temporada en Azkaban, pero por momentos él no podía ver la diferencia.

Todos los alumnos pasaban de él como si no fuese más que escoria, si es que tenía suerte. Otros habían tenido hasta las agallas de insultarlo o escupir a sus pies.

Sólo Pansy, Blaise y Theo le habían hecho señas a lo lejos para que se acercara a ellos, pero se negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y ellos supieron entender. No es que estuviese dispuesto a perder a las únicas personas que parecían no despreciarlo, pero a pesar de lo que pudiese pensarse, Draco realmente los apreciaba como para arrastrarlos con él.

Un repentino alboroto captó su atención. No tuvo que agudizar mucho la vista para encontrar el motivo de tanto escándalo: el trío de oro había hecho su triunfal entrada.

La gente se agolpaba a su alrededor intentando conseguir un saludo de ellos. Analizando sus actitudes reconocía la cierta incomodidad de Potter, la desenvoltura y el pavoneo de Weasley y las ganas de desaparecer de Granger. Sonrió. Podría haberlo adivinado sin verlo.

Lo que no se hubiese esperado ni en mil años luz, fue la sonrisa que le regaló la sabelotodo al momento en que levantó la vista y se encontró con él casi riéndose de la situación. Había sido una sonrisa tímida, pero divertida, como de complicidad, un momento compartido traviesamente entre los dos.

Evidentemente ellos también querían pasar el menor tiempo posible en medio de la estación, porque apenas unos momentos después el tren hacía sonar su silbato anunciando que ya era tiempo de abordar.

Rápidamente levitó su baúl y se encaminó hacia el Expreso, con la intención de ser de los primeros en subir para encerrarse en un compartimiento en soledad y que nadie lo molestara hasta llegar al castillo. Ya tendrían todo el año para desquitarse con él.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensar, directamente se dirigió hacia el último de los vagones y se metió en el compartimiento de los Prefectos. Nunca nadie iba ahí hasta el momento en que los citaba quien fuese ese año el profesor a cargo para darle las pautas, y nadie se atrevería a molestarlo frente a un profesor… esperaba.

Se acomodó estirando sus largas piernas al completo y se colocó la capucha de su túnica hasta que ésta le cubrió los ojos, los cerró y se cruzó de brazos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la puerta del compartimiento abrirse. Ni siquiera había llegado a dormirse, así que no había chance de que el tiempo se le hubiera pasado y ya fuera hora de la reunión.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se corrió la capucha hacia atrás para encontrarse con la persona que había osado irrumpir en su compartimiento, quién ahora se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la puerta y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¿Granger?

-¿Mal… Malfoy? -la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por encontrarse acompañada, dado que por su cabeza había corrido la misma idea que por la del rubio- Lo siento, no imaginé que el compartimiento estaría ocupado.

-La grandes mentes piensan igual -le sonrió de lado. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, un poco cohibida y sobre todo sorprendida por esa especie de halago. -No quiero sonar grosero… ya no -aclaró esto último casi en un murmullo- pero ¿qué haces aquí? No creo que justamente tú tengas algo de lo que ocultarte -Hermione resopló. Y cómo si el que él le dirigiera la palabra fuese una invitación, se sentó a su lado.

-¡De la gente! -exclamó con frustración echándose hacia atrás- No puedo tener ni siquiera un poco de privacidad con mis amigos. Nos metimos en un compartimiento y las personas simplemente comenzaron a entrar para saludar, para tomarse fotos… ¡incluso varios tuvieron el desparpajo de quedarse allí! ¡Cómo si fuésemos todos amigos! -Draco tuvo que contener la sonrisa- Lo peor de todo es que Ron está feliz con ello y no deja de darle atención a "sus fans", lo que hace que se tomen más confianzas.

-Una vez que alguien le presta un poco de atención… -musitó con maldad. Hermione estuvo a punto de defender a su amigo, pero hubo algo que la detuvo. -¿Y nuestro salvador? ¿Él no ha dicho nada?

-Pobre Harry… -suspiró- Él es quién peor la tiene. Pero por alguna razón cree que se lo debe a la gente y por mucho que le moleste siempre mantiene a sonrisa y les dedica su tiempo…

-¿Y tú?

-Estoy aquí, eso debe decirte algo… -Esta vez Draco sí soltó la risa que venía conteniendo. Hermione no pudo evitar el pensar que nunca lo había visto reír tan naturalmente, e incluso cuánto haría desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Sus ojos se veían tan tristes… Suspiró antes de volver a hablar- Yo intento ser cordial y al igual que Harry mantener siempre la sonrisa, pero cada vez me cuesta más, es cada vez más forzada. Estoy cansada. Yo no soy una heroína, soy una persona que también la pasó mal y tuvo pérdidas. Siento que no he tenido tiempo de realizar mi duelo.

-Puedes hacerlo ahora…

-Por un lado me alivia que este año Harry y Ron no cursen Hogwarts porque no habrá tanto revuelo continuamente, pero por otro toda la atención estará puesta en mi y me aterroriza el sólo pensarlo.

-Granger, eres tan aburrida que se cansarán pronto de acosarte… -A pesar de su tono monótono, Hermione interpretó el comentario como la broma que era y se echó a reír.

-Tienes razón.

-Además, siempre puedes refugiarte en la biblioteca. Madame Pince se encargará de echar a todos a patadas. -Hermione volvió a reír, imaginando la situación.

-Creo que me iré vivir allí.

-¿No lo hacías ya? -Ella intento fulminarlo con la mirada por el comentario, pero no podía contener la sonrisa. -No sabía que tus guardaespaldas no cursarían este año.

-Si te refieres a Harry y Ron… -acentuó- No, les han ofrecido un puesto en la Academia de Aurores y lo han tomado. Nunca fueron mucho del estudio…Sólo vinieron aquí a despedirnos.

-Nunca fueron como tú… -insistió.

-Supongo que por eso yo sí estoy aquí. -sonrió quedamente- ¿Y tú Malfoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí? -Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Granger, no sabía que justo tú tuvieras problemas de memoria… pero estabas allí el día del juicio, sabes que fue parte de la sentencia -respondió

-Me refiero a aquí -señaló a su alrededor- En este compartimiento, alejado de tus amigos…

-Dudo que me sienta con tanta confianza como para hablar de ello, Granger…

-Lo siento. -se disculpó sintiéndose repentinamente muy incómoda. Se miró las manos y se mordió el labio manteniéndose en silencio.

Silencio que se prolongó por varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los Prefectos y el lugar se llenó de bullicio y cuchicheos.

Granger se había ido junto con el resto de Prefectos al momento de terminar la reunión. Por suerte para él, las cosas en esa parte sí habían salido como había supuesto y nadie se atrevió a molestarlo.

Así que el resto del trayecto se mantuvo tranquilo, salvo por sus pensamientos que, claro, nunca dejaban de atormentarlo. Sobre todo luego que la pregunta de Granger prendiera el interruptor.

* * *

Los alumnos comenzaron a descender del tren mientras él cómoda y tranquilamente terminaban de recoger sus cosas.

Esta vez no tenía alternativa. Los carruajes eran contados y debía bajar a tiempo para tomar uno, y a la hora de elegir, esperaba poder encontrar a Blaise y Theo a tiempo para compartirlo con ellos.

Pero como la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, apenas bajar del tren los vio subir a uno de los carruajes acompañados de Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass. A segundos estuvo de maldecir pero al percatarse de un pequeño detalle se quedó con la lengua petrificada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Frente a él los alumnos (la mayoría titubeantes, debía reconocer) se subían a los carruajes que para él, antes habían estado arrastrados por unos seres invisibles, pero que ahora se mostraban perfectamente.

Tanto en sus cabezas como en el resto de sus cuerpos se notaban sus esqueletos. A simple vista uno podía decir que eran de color negro, pero en realidad eran grises, un gris ceniciento muy oscuro. Eran una mezcla de caballo, reptil y murciélago. Si no hubiese estado tan espantado por ese aura fantasmal, depresiva y lúgubre que los rodeaba, hubiese reído por su comparación.

A penas fue consciente de una pequeña mano posándose sobre su hombro.

-Malfoy… ¿estás bien? -Sin voltearse reconoció la voz como la de Granger. Tampoco pudo responder. -¿Puedes verlos, verdad? Es la primera vez que puedes verlos… -Si bien comenzó como una pregunta, terminó siendo aquella una afirmación. -Draco…

-Yo… -titubó con la voz temblándole inevitablemente.

-Esta bien -lo consoló apretándole suavemente el hombro- Es la primera vez que los veo, también… No son precisamente bonitos.

-Nunca creí escuchar eso de la defensora de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas… -bromeó en un intento de distender el ambiente y, por sobretodo, relajarse a sí mismo. Escuchó a la muchacha riendo suavemente tras él.

-Que sean poco agraciados no quiere decir que no tengan derechos… -replicó.

-Theo y Blaise siempre hablaban de lo horribles que se veían, pero es algo más… son tétricos… desprenden algo escalofriante.

-Quizás simplemente nos dan esa sensación por lo que significan.

-Es como ponerle un rostro a la muerte… -reflexionó en voz alta. No quería hablar de más frente a Granger, pero lo cierto es que apenas verlo pudo evitar relacionarlo con todas las muertes que había visto ocurrir frente a sus ojos, volviendo a vivir aquellos funestos momentos- ¿no lo crees?

-Sí. Es una forma acertada de verlo… -coincidió. Luego se mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos.

-Todo el mundo me desprecia. Técnicamente todavía ni siquiera comenzó el año escolar y ya se han encargado de hacérmelo saber. -Draco empezó a hablar solo, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada mientras lo hacía- Prefiero estar solo y evitar el mal momento… y por ende, evitárselo a mis amigos. Por eso estaba solo en el compartimiento.

-Si son tus amigos deberías dejarlos escoger a ellos, ¿no crees?

-¿No es también la amistad el hacer sacrificios por el bien del otro? -rebatió

-Eso no es muy Slytherin... -fue su turno de bromear.

-Y estoy hablando pacíficamente contigo… en la cena deberían volver a sortearme una casa.

-Para eso deberíamos llegar a la cena -rió- Ven -le tomó la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo- Tengo un carruaje esperando. Nadie te molestará.

Y Draco la siguió. Y un pensamiento irrisorio cruzó por su cabeza… Quizás, y sólo quizás, en ese año no sería todo una mierda después de todo.

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
